When You Cant Take It Anymore
by ChylaCullen01
Summary: Kagome Is Done With Inuyasha And Love But She Finds Someone In The Forest Whos Says Differnent. Lemonly Goodness Later On!
1. As The Rain Fell

Hello This Is My Second Inuyasha Fanfic. I Hope You Like It!! I Have Another But Not Sure If I'll Continue But If You Like Ill Update!!! Is So Short Because This Is The Taste!! XDXDXD!!! So Review!!

ChylaCullen01

**When You Cant Take It Anymore**

She couldn't stop running, wind ripping at her face she knew, but she didn't care. She had to get away, away as humanly possible. It started to rain now, the sun was setting and she didn't know where she was. Trees surrounded her in an endless maze, every single turn was the same. She heard a noise off into the distance, but that wasn't her concern right now. She falls to the ground now, out of pure exhaustion her heart even heavier was weighting her down. How could he, after all she has ever down for him, he threw it away for that dead pot.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome had just made it out of the well with a bag twice her size. The day was warm and the sky clear with clouds welcoming a new day. She saw her friends off in the distance, she counted them off and knew that one was missing. As she came to them her fear had grew. Their faces weren't welcoming, but sad and drew back._

" _What's wrong guys where's Inuyasha?"_

" _He went over by the bushes for awhile." Shippo said," About a good 30 feet that way."_

" _Shippo what are you doing?" Miroku and Sango said together_

"_SHE NEEDS TO KNOW I WONT LET HER BE LIED TO ANYMORE!!!!!!!"_

_With that Shippo walked away leaving his comrades mouths hanging open. They looked at each other and decide not to push the subject any further. Kagome walked into the direction Shippo with caution, she wasn't sure her heart could handle what was behind those bushes._

_The closer she got the louder the moans were. She looked over the bushes and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo making love. That was the only thing she could call it, the way they held each other. Or the way their eyes never, not once left each others. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she could help the tears falling freely from her face._

_Inuyasha raised himself off of Kikyo and looked at her, stunned he tried to say something but nothing came out. The tears were heavier now she could barely breathe, but she still couldn't move. Kikyo laid there, smiling freely now she pulled Inuyasha back down and they continued as if she wasn't there. She didn't know how but her legs started without permission._

_**End Of Flashback**_

She fell against a tree, looked towards the sky and let the rain pelt her. A hand lightly fell on her shoulder she stilled, and turned around. Her eyes filled with horror as she recognized him……….

"Why are you here?"

Sesshy All Done For Now!!!

Kagome What Who Is With Me I Must Know!!

Inuyasha Why Am I Always Cheating??

Sesshy Oh Who Knows!!!

Kagome Review So I Now Who I Meet!!

Sesshy And You Get Your Pick Of Who The Mystery Man Is!! It's Your Choice!!! VOTE!!!

1Sesshomoru

2Bankoustu

3Koga


	2. Chapter 2

Hello There My Sexies!!XDXD……I'm Sorry For My Long Hiatus… Stuff Came Up But I'll Now Try To Update Once A Week….. So Lets Get On With The Story……

And Just A Warning. Tiny Biny Rape Seen. Nothing To Violent….

ChylaCullen01

**I Wont Say I'm In Love**

**Previously**

She fell against a tree, looked towards the sky and let the rain pelt her. A hand lightly fell on her shoulder she stilled, and turned around. Her eyes filled with horror as she recognized him……….

"Why are you here?"

**Now…..**

Hard hands tightly gripped her shoulders, slowly dragging her up the tree. Pain shot up her back as the tree dug in her skin. The harder he pushed the more breath she lost. The forest started to flicker in and out. A clawed hand ran up her legs, she stiffened at the touch. She wanted to fight him, try to get away somehow. Her panties were ripped apart.

A steady stream of tears ran down her face, as she felt him at her womanhood. Putting a hand over her mouth he began to thrust into her. She couldn't feel anymore, her heart ached. Before passing out all she saw were red eyes. She whispered his name……….

"Kouga…….."

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V**

He smelled blood. Human blood, and he knew exactly whose it was.

What has that hanyou done..

**Aw.. Is someone scared for the miko..?**

No. This Sesshoumaru is merely curious..

**Haha.. This Sesshoumaru is a very bad liar..!!**

This Sesshoumaru lies about nothing….

**Sure….**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

The morning rays woke her up. She sat against the tree, remembering last night. Her entire body shook at the thought. A hand tightened over her stomach, she looked over and saw him. She tried to but she could hold back the tears…..

"Kouga…. How could you..?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So A New Chapter..!!! Sorry So Short But I Work Now********….. But I'll Try My Best.. Please Feel Free To Throw Some Ideas In…. Me Love Ideas.. And You Will Be Acknowledged. And Thanks To All My Reviews So Far:**

Kouga Older Woman

Merlyn 1382

Yakunantenshi

Pencat

Princess Marrosa

White-Wolf-Fire-Of-The-West

Sara Jane Tennant

Angel A Page

**Last Time…**

**The morning rays woke her up. She sat against the tree, remembering last night. Her entire body shook at the thought. A hand tightened over her stomach, she looked over and saw him. She tried to but she could not hold back the tears…..**

"**Kouga…. How could you..?"**

**Now…..**

**Kouga's P.O.V**

He sat up, and looked away from her.

"Kagome…"

What can I say? That I'm so sorry, that I wished it never happened…. He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. He didn't want this too happen. He sighed... This went SO much better in his head.

"I don't know what to say…"

Kagome stood up… A slap echoed through the forest, anger slipping through every pore.

She was shaking, her powers clouding the entire forest. Damning any demon dumb enough, to come close her.

"What The FUCK do you mean you don't know what to say..?"

"I...Kagome…. Please…"

Bark began to peel off trees. Her eyes were blood shot red, her body shaking violently at the power she was taking in. Kouga knew he was in deep now….

"Where's that damn mutt when you need him..?"

**Kagome's P.O.V**

He didn't know what to say… please.? After what he's done to me he had the nerve, the audacity to say please. She raised her hand, she couldn't think anymore. Thought didn't even seem to register. Dead. Cold. She needed this. Power surged involuntarily, it rocked her body with a beautiful pleasure.

"I wish I could say Im sorry for what Im about to do…"

"Kagome please…. I don't know what came over me…"

"Well I can damn sure tell you what's gotten into me"

She loved it, this power. Watching Kouga shiver like that made her feel dangerous. Made her feel like a somebody. Hmmmm…. This is what Sesshoumaru must feel like. She looked down at Kouga, debating.

"Kagome…."

"What.?"

"What are you thinking about.?"

"I'm debating whether or not I should kill you…"

" Well if you ask me.."

A burst of energy flew out..

"I'm sorry," Kagome said with a sneer. " Did I ask for your opinion.?"

Kouga sat there stunned, unable to move in inch. She's really thinking about killing him. Looking around he could tell he was surrounded. Her miko powers covered the forest, moving would just shorten his life span. If he had any left.. Maybe he could talk her down….

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V**

I sense the Miko..

**She doesn't seem happy…**

I also smell that wolf….

**Shall we see what's going on.?**

Hn….

"Rin, Jaken stay here…"

* * *

**Cliffy Haha…:) I know Im evil.. But I can't help it it's my nature…!!**

**Inuyasha: When The Hell Do I Show Up.?**

**Me: With That Attuide.. NEVER!! Plus It's Up To My Readers..**

**Kouga: Haha..!! You Mangy Mutt..!!**

**Inuyasha: Shut Up.. You'll Be Dead Soon..**

**Kouga: ………**

**All Together: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
